(a) Technical Field
Embodiments relate to a signal calculator.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A plurality of configurations are required for calculating signals which represent information on voltage or time, etc. For example, a signal calculator may require a capacitor, a resistance, and a current source, etc. Furthermore, a value of each configuration has to accurately be set for the signal calculator to perform calculation. However, an error may occur in setting the value of each of the configurations and accuracy of a calculated result may decrease due to the error.